The Sacrifices
by XRenderS
Summary: Inuyasha, Still bitter from Kikyo's death must choose to save Kagome from meeting the same fate as Kikyo or loose another woman he loves. Sesshomaru has to deal with the fact that he DOES love a human, and his willing to sacrifice his pride to keep her.
1. My Beloved Kikyo

_**The Sacrifices**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it's all Rumiko's

Prologue

The raging mists of the battle field flooded the lands, every soldier with able bodies stood side by side in neck deep of thick fog. Kikyo stood adjacent to them staring off into the seeming endless fog. Her eyes fixed on nothing in particular but yet she seemed to be scanning the denseness of the fog, as if she had powers to see through it. This brought uneasiness to the lords and a great deal of discomfort to the soldiers. Suddenly Kikyo turned her head to the side, with a jolt of fast reflexes Kikyo fired two arrows into the dense fog, with confused looks sprawled about their faces the soldiers looked back at each other as Kikyo's eyes continued to scan the mists. Minutes past and there was not a change in pace, but not one soldier could turn away from what Kikyo was doing than, a crash of lighting struck the ground soldiers sprawled everywhere looking all around trying to find its origin. Kikyo grabbed her bow and headed for the top of the hill side, she herself wasn't even sure what was going on but as she made her way up the hillside she saw that another bolt had struck, but this one took some casualties. Kikyo raised her bow to fire an arrow when the cast of a shadow came down upon her.

"Inuyasha"

His kimono flickered in the setting sun, Kikyo looked at the serious tone that was in his eyes and she knew that he was upset with her. But at this crucial moment she hoped Inuyasha would postpone his resentment and aid her in the battle.

"Inuyasha we've been under attack of this lighting bolt and we don't know its source" she said quickly.

Inuyasha had his arms crossed over his chest and had a cocked eyebrow at Kikyo as she continued on with the explanation of her problem. Inuyasha looked down at the soldiers who were huddled together and searching everywhere, trying to see if they could not be where the next bolt of lighting would. "Humans" Inuyasha said aloud

"First we have to get rid of this fog" he said

Looking around her Kikyo thought about how the unsettled fog started, like a dream it came from nowhere. She than turned her attention to the now more noticeable mountain that spring fourth Inuyasha who was alert followed her eyes that stared at the blanketed mountain.

"There, that mountain it's aura… it's huge" she said softly.

"I got a bad feeling about it" he said.

"But the only way to stop those lighting attacks and to clear the fog is most likely on that mountain."

"I'm going with you Inuyasha"

Quickly Inuyasha turned to her with a passionately fierce look in his eye, Kikyo shot back as he grabbed her and throw her into his arms. Holding her closely Kikyo was shocked; she had never know him to be so gentle. Softly in her ear her pleaded "stay here, you'll be safer" with that he took to his feet and headed to the mountain, she watched as he made his way to pending danger and thought _why alone?_

Chapter 1: _My Beloved Kikyo_

As swift as his feet could fly him across the dewy grass Inuyasha stood adjacent to the eminence size of the mountain, but he was not swayed he tightened the grip around his fingernails and continued to scale up the mountain.

Each jump was full of true meaning, he had truly hoped that Kikyo had taken his words by full scale and stayed behind. Throwing his arms up as he began to slow down his place Inuyasha was looking around him and noticing how the fog was seemingly less thick the farther up he climbed, he knew he was reaching something close. But what he thought, before it could be answered he was in compassed with the smell of rotting flesh. Quickly Inuyasha through his hands over his overly sensitive nose and had to continue the climb half handed.

The origin of the rotting flesh became evident when he made a half pit land on a branch where millions of bodies he guessed where spilled and sprawled about. Looking at each one Inuyasha could see that the eyes and what seemed to be parts of livers, hearts, kidneys, and lungs where pulled from these victims and their bodies where left as their unmarked graves. Looking over their bodies Inuyasha's ear's wiggled and he shot up to see another bolt of lighting hit down on the now misty field below, he watch as it disappeared and then turned back to the bodies. His thought's crossed over of why and how and who could have done this, but he knew the matter at steak was to reach the top and find a conclusion to these attacks.

As Inuyasha was about to leave the small incline a small flicker of light caught his eye, as he walked closer to examine the mystical object he notice that it was perched up on a curved rock-like bolder. Inuyasha stepped closer to the object and saw that it was surrounded by tribal carvings that seemed to depict sacrificial inscriptions in honor of their gods, looking around at the dead bodies Inuyasha fingered they must have been the last offering. The taking of the body parts must have been to appease their god, but than Inuyasha thought _why weren't their bodies taken with them?_ Looking down from the perch Inuyasha jumped to the giant bolder that laid adjacent to it. "Well I'm not going to be their next sacrifice" with one last look Inuyasha turned and continued scaling the mountain side.

Kikyo turned and walked very quietly down the hillside, after watching the hanyu race to the mystified mountain she couldn't help but feel like a defenseless sheep. Looking off at the child-like soldiers who couldn't fight off this enemy any better than she could, she found herself looking back and hoping Inuyasha was okay. Sighing Kikyo walked staggeringly toward the lords as they watch the terror unfold in front of them, she knew that if she wanted to keep the money that her village so desperately needed she knew she had to reassure them that she had the situation under her complete control.

One of them saw her and quickly rode to her side. "Miko, miko what is going on? What is happening to my army?" he questioned

"There running for their lives, those lighting bolts are like a pack of hungry wolfs!" Kikyo retorted.

Straitening up his kimono and his exposed flustered face the vassal shot his eyes at Kikyo as she passed them by without thinking of what crossed his mind. She knew he had almost no experience in the field and would have rather had her attention turned to a more understandable lord, but he retorted.

"Well aren't you supposed to be some sort of miracle worker?"

"I do what I can, and yes sometimes I'm lucky enough to make a miracle." She answered.

At this point Kikyo could see she had made him have very tightens in his face, she was just moving away from his inquiry. Though he just continued Kikyo turned her head when yet another crash of lighting fell prey upon the barren fields, Kikyo was happy to see that at least most of the soldiers would return to their wives alive that day. The Vassal turned his head in discuss and shot bucket as he saw that his investment and fortune in the battle had been wasted on petty soldiers and all because of this catastrophic lighting storm. Kikyo took up her bow and turned to head for the mountain, she knew she would be some help and she was not going to let Inuyasha take on this demon alone.

"Sister wait, don't go!" said a young girl hunched on her back.

Kikyo stopped and turned around to see her little sister Kaede with an already tear stained face. A smile grazed her lips as she took up her only living family in her arms. "Don't worry Kaede I'll be coming back." Kaede tried to smile as she wrapped her arms around her sister neck, "be safe sister." She whispered into her ear as Kikyo replaced her on the ground, Kikyo nodded her head forward and turned to continue toured the misty mountain.

At the base of it Kikyo could feel its immense spiritual energy that was flowing off the mountain, reaching one hand up as far as she could Kikyo had started her scale of this mysterious mountain. After climbing for just a few moments Kikyo looking down to see that the base line of it was already pasted over with the mists of the mountain but with her tight grip she could feel that even though the fog was growing thicker she didn't seem to be having a hard time scaling the mountain, as if someone was helping her. Quickly she darted her eyes too make sure that this was not the case, with the self-reassurance Kikyo continued her climb to aid Inuyasha. Darken eyes watched as its prey walked into the trap that was being set.

Placing her hand atop the scurvy rock Kikyo tossed her bow and hosted up her body on the platform, looking around she was surprised to find what seemed to be endless bodies among what seemed to be a holy place. At the crackle of rocks she moved and surveyed bringing fourth her bow Kikyo pointed it to the origin of the rock formation, as terror grew in her eyes.

Inuyasha had finally had reached the top of the mountain, he wiped the sweat from his brow and began to survey the area. Looking around he couldn't immediately find evidence of something committing the bolts so though it was degrading, he jumped down on his hands and knee's and started to see if he could "sniff" out the perpetrator.

A twick of his ears and he directed his head toward a flash of lighting that was in the eastern part of the peak, quickly Inuyasha darted over to it just to see the flash move to the southern part. He stopped and made a sharp turn as he thought he saw another flash in the western quadrant, this game continued as Inuyasha sped up and stopped short.

"What is going on?" he asked aloud.

The air whipped around him like it was laughing; his mane blew about wildly as Inuyasha realized what was going on.

"It's a trick!" he exclaimed, just as he heard a woman cry out. He turned his thoughts from there own and to the new troubles he now had. "Kikyo" he exclaimed, and toured down the side of the mountain to where he heard her cries.

Blood rolled off her hands at a fast place, Kikyo watched her bloodshot eyes as the steak was pulled from her body, ripped from her was her bleeding liver lightly she nodded her head forward to see the burred blackness move about as it carefully place her organ on the petal stool and back away and prayed. She laid her head back and under all the pain and fear of eminent death she felt tears spill down her cheeks, blood was pouring quicker out of the large wound in her lower side and she could feel it getting colder even though it was summer. As she felt the end draw quicker she lightly heard a somber cry.

"KIKYO!"

At Inuyasha's plea she turned her ghostly pale face; she was loosing her ability to see though blurry, she could still make out his bright red kimono. Inuyasha quickly ran to her gapping wound and ripped off the bunt of his Kimono and put pressure on her throbbing pain, Kikyo could hear snickers off brushed off breath's.

"I don't think it will help" she said quietly, her face was covered in sweat.

"Shut up"

After a moment Inuyasha spoke again "I need to take you back to the village"

"It's too far; I don't think I'll make it there."

"Then I'll run" he answered quickly.

Scooping her into his arms Inuyasha turned her toured his body's side, she looked into his eye's and he propped her head and pushed her hair out of her face, a concern look fell upon him as he held her tightly in his arms. For the first time in his life tears had spouted from his eye's and he was feeling her slip away, Kikyo moved her finger up his arm and with every last inch of strength she had she forged a smile, with that Inuyasha felt Kikyo's body fall prey to death and his heart sank with it. As her lifeless body fell forward in his arms Inuyasha sat still in the cold blood that slowly dropped out of her, he looked at her pale face and pulled it closer to his; covered in tears Inuyasha lightly kissed her lips and removed the top part of his Kimono, carefully he rapped it around her and headed for her Village.

End of chapter 1, which was more like a prologue chapter but it was needed. This is my FIRST dramatic fanfic so that's way its dry.


	2. The Girl in the Green Dress

_**The Sacrifices**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it's all Rumiko's

A/N: it is now 50 years later, all normal characters (and made-up) are all now living (except Kikyo) that's why it doesn't directly connect with chapter 1. Also there is no Shikon no Tama in this story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2:**_ The Girl in the Green Dress_

It had been three days since anyone had said a word to Kagome, snickers would be heard all around her but when her head would turn there would be udder silence. Feeling the warm hatred from the other students was plainly obvious to her; the pressure of her friends and the mixture of schoolwork were working against her, not to mention the boy she loved didn't share the same sentiments.

Her only reprieve from her momentary pain was her bedroom, hours and tears were spent on crying over her momentous emotion to her feelings for Hojo, or for the dying friendship between her friends. Not even the beats of a sad love song were bringing Kagome any true justice, quickly flicking it off and tossing her head down on a moist pillow she continued her silent sobs, Kagome was feeling herself fall into the pit of infamy a place she was accustomed to traveling to; mainly alone. With the immense amount of tears keeping her eye's from staying opened Kagome tried to fall asleep, if only to silence her mind for the rest of the day.

"Kagome" called her mother, "could you come down here for a minute?"

Grudgingly Kagome lifted her head from her pillow and let out a long sigh, with a fake cheer in her voice Kagome replied "I'll be right down" she quickly wiped her face clear of any evidence that she was ever expelling tears, sat up and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother was calling from.

"Yes mom" Kagome tried to say cheerfully.

Kagome's mother could see the redness left behind from her daughter's tears but said nothing, turning back to what she had originally asked her down for she watched as she saw Kagome make a last ditch effort to hide her sadness from her.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Noth...Nothing, why did you call me down here?" she asked.

Sighing she gave up for the moment, wanting to sooth the obviously painful subject she knew she was going to have to at least wait till dinner was over. She looked up and smiled at her daughter, "could you go down to the Well Shrine and get some of your grandfather's herb's for me?"

"Fine" Kagome grabbed her coat and a flashlight and headed out of the well that was laid out on their property.

The nippy air blew through her hair like a storm, Kagome look up and saw that her grandfather had already put out the Spirit Wards, she herself never truly believed in those things but everyday he dedicated himself to lining the roof of the shrine and the base of the trees with them. Shaking her head Kagome walked up to the bared gates of the well, with the peak of her might Kagome pushed the bar back and opened the darken room. A shrill an up her spine as she quickly flicked on the flashlight and walked over to the tall shelf that stood before her, Kagome scanned the poorly marked containments for the herbs her mother asked for; as the light of the flashlight raised higher Kagome started to get a little nervous, finally she spotted the jar of herbs on the top shelf.

"Great, all the way up there" she said aloud.

Looking around Kagome flashed the light to see if she could find something to stand on, in the far corner she saw an unsteady stool, its base was a bit chipped but she was going to be on it for seconds so she quickly pulled it over to the shelf.

Steadying herself Kagome through off her jacket and placed the flashlight in her mouth. She slowly climbed up on the stool and reached up as far as she could; the jar was just out of her fingers grasp. Sighing Kagome jabs the flashlight up next to the jar and with a straining effort she leans towards the shelf, but her miscalculations of the extreme pressure on the stool gave way and Kagome could feel her body slipping from the side of the shelf and as the stool collapse from under her.

Quickly her body reacted and she tried keeping her balance with the disposition she was in, but it was to late Kagome fell backwards from the shelf she turned her head in time to see that the well was not covered. She remember all the stories her grandfather had told her about how in the olden days the villagers would throw the bodies of dead demons down there, though she never believed it she didn't want to venter in it either.

Kagome quickly closed her eye's and waited for the loud and hard thud that never seemed to come, when she did hit the bottom of the well it was as if she had landed on her bed; quickly Kagome's eye's darted open and she looked up and was surprised to see light, but it did bring hope to her.

"Mom, I'm down here I fell in the well can you get grandpa or Souta to get me out?" When she heard no answer Kagome stood up from the ground, but she quickly found out why it was a soft landing.

Inching away from her new discoveries Kagome stapled herself to the side of the well. Fear was over powering her now and the only thought that passed across her mind was getting out of that well. Luckily for her vines poured into the well, Kagome gave a tight pull on them to check for satiability and started climbing her way up the side of the stone well. Looking down Kagome saw as the mob of corpses started moving in a fashion that greatly increased her speed to the point where she just pushed off the wall and jumped for the side of the well. At the rim of it she quickly hopped over and dusted off her green skirt, looking up she was horrified at what she witness; thousands of bodies scattered about, Kagome wasn't sure if she was dreaming or awake.

Blood was all her eyes could really make out over the dead corpses, people screamed as they cried for their loved ones. All she could do was watch in horror as men cried in pain and blood continued to be spilled.

_I'm dreaming_ she thought _why am I dreaming this?_

When another noise was made from within the well Kagome quickly turned tours the field that was sprawled in blood and dying men, she stayed close to the trees and made her way to the side of the hill.

Another loud noise burst through the well and Kagome turned her head around to see the recreated corpses shoot out of the well. Thousands upon thousands of demons must have littered the sky; looking up at them Kagome could know see that it was no superficial army that did this to these people it was these monsters. Kagome turned her head and saw the frightened look on the remaining villagers, quickly they took off running and she stood there alone and very scared; looking around her the dense forest that engulfed the midsection of the battle field was Kagome best bet for protection from the demons, so as her eyes darted from her destination and back the creatures who seem to just be studying her; she took off as fast as she could, and so did they.

Kagome flew across the field jumping over the corpses and checking back to see how far away the creatures were, the dying men around her watched her flee the demons in amazement. She was almost there; she could feel the satisfaction of reaching her set goal when Kagome tripped falling head first down the side of a muddy hill, stopping abruptly at the edge of a cliff.

"Well at least I got in here faster" she said aloud.

Looking about herself Kagome noticed that she quickly needed to move, she was relieved to see a strong tree in front and reachable, quickly she stood up and grabbed for the first branch putting all of her wait on it she failed to notice that it was rotted through, and screamed loudly as it gave way; but keeping her eyes open Kagome notice someone there.

"WATCH OUT" she screamed, but it was too late.

Her body smacked the back of his neck, breaking her fall.

End of chapter 2: hope u liked it, I changed the opening three times.


	3. Hanyu

_**The Sacrifices**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, though I wish I did 

**Chapter 3: **_Hanyu _

The crash of the fall was nothing like Kagome was expecting it to be; wearily her eyes slid open and revealed that she was plainly lying on the forest grounds getting a painfully cold stair from the person that broke her rather large fall.

"Just what the hell were you doing jumping out of the tree like that?" he asked angrily.

"I fell out of the tree on accident, I'm really sorry."

"What were you doing, trying to be a flying squirrel?" he said sarcastically.

Kagome looked at him with a stern frown; she looked over with her head pointed down towards the ground. "No, a branch rotted through and I lost my balance and fell!"

"Whatever, it doesn't change the fact that you still fell on me."

"But I apologized" Kagome quickly answered.

"You stupid wench, I told you tha…"

He was cut off in mid sentence as his keen sense of smell was picking up a disturbing smell in the remote area. The high level of blood in the atmosphere was clearly noted by him and he reached down by his side from his weapon. Kagome watched as he scanned the dense treetops for what seemed to be nothing, but for the sake of not being yelled at she kept quite.

"There coming" he said after a while.

Kagome looked over at him with inquiry "What's coming?"

"Youkai's, a lot of them." He answered

"Youkai, are you serious?" Kagome asked looking over at him.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he retorted

Standing half full he had his hand on his weapon and his eye's fixed on the dark denseness of the treetops he clenched his hand over his piece he quickly turned his head over at the brush of the passing wind of his broad face, _this feeling its coming again_ he thought. Kagome was beginning to feel the uneasiness of the situation when she notices something about the man she was with.

"You...You...You have doggie ears!" she said precariously

"Naturally, I'm a dog youkai." He said calmly

"YOU'RE A YOUKAI?" Kagome screamed.

A grimmest smile crossed over his face; Kagome started to really wish she hadn't reminded him of his cruel nature. He stalked over to her as she started inching toward a broad tree that stood near her.

"Are you scared?" he asked

Kagome didn't answer but the fear in her eye's told him that she was terrified; the slow beads of her breathe and the fast racing of her heart indicated that he was imposing a type of fear upon her and it was making him rejoice.

"You should be" he said with a smirk.

She looked at his golden eyes as his face up roared in crazed laughter that pierced her ears. Kagome had wished she was at home with the safety of her mother, brother, and grandfather; but with that humble thought passing over her face his laughter suddenly grew quite as the crash of the skyward canopies remerged the Youkai's that had been previously chasing Kagome.

_Not them again_ She thought to herself.

But before she even had a split second to think of what to do the youkai took the sky and pulled his weapon from its concealed sheath. Kagome watched as the sword turned from an ordinary one too a blade shaped as a fang; he ripped it throw the first youkai as if it were nothing, and turned and charged the next. Kagome could see the delight that expelled from his eyes as each Youkai's blood spilled over him, she began to wonder if these demons hadn't followed fourth could this had been what would be happening to her?

As each swing of his blade ended the life of one of the foolish Youkai's crazy enough to continue there challenging escapades Kagome watched as he jumped from tree to tree dodging there feeble attempts at attacking him. Blood washed down his face as he raised his blade high above his head the trios of Youkai's were split in a matter of seconds, but there seemed to be no end of their arrivals. The smirk on his face grew and suddenly he thrusts the sword high above him, Kagome watched as he quickly moved it in small circles that started forming dark clouds above his head. Blue streaks of lighting formed as thunder rumbled about, Kagome sank behind a tree as he brought down the huge blade upon the unsuspecting Youkai's.

"Dragon Twister attack" he yelled.

The blade touches the ground with such a force it pushed Kagome back a couple of inches; when she manage to look back up she saw that most of them had dissipated. Huge chucks of body pieces smack to the ground as Kagome saw up close how big the creatures really were.

_What, its head is huge! _She thought as she peered back up at him.

The creature's onslaughts continued to plague him, Kagome couldn't understand how he could be so confident with no aid from any other Youkai's. He was just a crazed killer and Kagome was sure she was next; he killed for the joy of it.

"I've got to get away from here before he gets me next." She said.

Inching away by the tree Kagome kept her eyes on the Youkai's fighting, not wanting to cause any attention to herself, Kagome crept slowly away from the battle scene and into the deeper parts of the forests. When she felt that she had gotten far enough away from the emendate danger she picked up her speed and started running faster away, she didn't know where and she didn't really care as long as it was away from that man.

As the fight neared complete conclusion Inuyasha notice that his sword had retreated back to its stole-self. Looking down he saw that the girl had vacated the area, sighing he placed his sword back in its sheath.

"Back to being useless" he said aloud.

Looking up at the few remaining Youkai's his nails grew with fiery; "I suppose I will have to do it the dirty way." He said with a smile

With one fling of his back wrist Inuyasha cleared the heads of the remaining ones and dropped back down too his feet. He replaced his weapon and wiped away some of the caked on blood that brazed his sensitive nostrils, though to him the scent was distance reminder of past pain.

_Kikyo…_

The thought passed over him quickly as the wind blew through his mangled hair; Inuyasha could feel the over bearing ache wrench over his body as the thoughts of the dead woman flew through him once again. _No_, he thought _not again, I won't think about her_ looking at his hands Inuyasha brought his reasoning fourth.

"This blood, it's this blood that reminds me of her!" he cried aloud.

Desperately Inuyasha tried scrubbing off the blood from his hands and face with the edge of his sleeve, but the pace was to slow for the thickness of the blood caked on top. Inuyasha looked up at the enclosure of the canopy; _I need air_ he thought.

"Lord Inuyasha, there you are!" called a stray voice.

Turning his head grudgingly Inuyasha looked down at the small vermin hopping before him. "Myoga the flea" he said resentfully

"Of course your grace, always there when you need me." He answered cheerfully

"Of course, tell you run away that is." Inuyasha said sarcastically

"I don't run away, I just pick bad times to go for a walk that's all!" Myoga exclaimed.

"That would be running away!" Inuyasha yelled.

Crossing over his arms Inuyasha looked over at the darkness of the settling area, Myoga had stopped and had seen the blood stains all over Inuyasha (not to mention the dead bodies of the Youkai's) he could tell a massive battle had occurred.

"It would seem my lord that the Tetsusaiga has been used." Myoga said after awhile

"So it would seem" answered Inuyasha.

End of Chapter 3: hope you enjoyed it in the next chappie I'll get into Sesshomaru X Rin's relationship. Bye


	4. Toiled Affections

_**The Sacrifices**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru (he's a little OOC), Rin, Kagome, or anybody else I use; cuz if I did than I'm really getting cheated.

A/N: Rin is 16 (Kagome's age)

**Chapter 4: **_Toiled affections_

The steam evaporated up from the warmth that the heat of the springs coursed over his nectar body. Vaguely he brushes his eyes over to the more condensed and concealed pool that laid yards away; but with his keen youkai sense, it was sharpened and exfoliated to the highest mark. Deep within the misty layer laid a young maiden; she he had known for but awhile but knew little about, but like himself had a lot of intrigue and mystery about her this of course fascinated him.

As the ripples of water shimmied off his slender build he worked his hands through his hair but never took his eyes off the unwavering of the majestic girl yards away. This was something he couldn't explain, not to anyone especially himself. She was a porcelain doll that never smiled, not even as a child; but as she grew into a young woman he could feel that he had so long to see something different expel on her face besides what he had come to know.

"Lord Sesshomaru" called a weakly voice.

Turning his head Sesshomaru looked up to see his loyal servant standing before him. Dressed as a lowly vassal the hermit-like creature stood before his master with melancholy; Sesshomaru sighed.

"What is it Jakken?"

"The maiden, Miss Rin…" he starts.

"What about her?" contradicted Sesshomaru

Hesitantly he quickly jumps back in his previous statement "Oh my lord, I was just wondering why she was still with us." As if normal he quickly through up his staff in protection of himself from the youkai.

Sesshomaru sat in the bliss of the question and didn't know himself, _why would I keep her?_ He pondered. He raised his head and looked at her spring and noticed the vacant ness of the open pool, looking over at Jakken he raised to his feet.

"Jakken quickly bring me my clothes" he said in hast.

"Of course me lord" replied Jakken

As Sesshomaru placed his robes and armor on he quickly moved to a more formidable part of their camping ground, Rin was nowhere to be found this feeling of strange emotional fear passed over him; he could sense that she was in danger and he needed to find her in a quick hast. Trees past by like blurs to him as his eyes scanned for any trace of her, a beat of his heart and he could feel a cold sweat drop down his face as he thought about the dangers she _could _be in. Rin's face was the all that he could sense, and his pace quicken.

The unknown feeling that Sesshomaru felt was an indefinite emotion to him, so he used his youkai senses and tried to sniff her out. Opening all of them Sesshomaru heard a mumble cry outside the edge of the forest ridge, he made a full bolt to the sound as it grew louder and louder; reaching the end of the plea Sesshomaru pushed back the forest's staggering limbs and watched as it revealed the porcelain doll.

Her body basked in the moonlight as wet soaked cheeks litter her face, Rin turned her head looking up at him as his thumping heart pounded silently away. Before he could even speak a word Rin staggered into his arms rapping hers around his back, he stood there for a moment; not sure how or what to do, so he did the _human _thing and placed his arms about her back. Rin sank her head into his breast plate and released another tear.

"Don't cry" he finely spoke

Rin slowly inched her head up and released a small sigh as she looked at his concerned face. "Yes my lord" she said drearily.

He could see her as she pulled away from him and lightly played with her hair, this feeling never made him comfortable; Rin looked worse off now than before he had come and he was starting to be lament for it.

"Let's return" he said sternly.

"I just…"

Sesshomaru looked up as Rin began to start; her eyes darted to the forest beds and her hand still entangled within the edge of her hair. His attention was asphyxiated on her as she continued.

"…wanted to be alone"

She walked passed him as the chilling words hit him; he often was alone so the sound of the word shouldn't have been so foreign to him, but Sesshomaru felt like a battle within himself was going on but wasn't sure what the content of the war was but knew it was unsettling.

"Fine" he replied.

Rin continued walking even as the low brow of her lord settled, a feeling of remorse was coming within her but she decided against it; knowing full well that he would have retorted against such vulgar behavior she herself was starting to dislike that about her lord. The sweep of her hair blew across her back and she could feel that Sesshomaru had stopped in place. Turning around Rin looked up at him as his eyes scanned the tips of the trees.

"I smell blood near here" he said without looking down.

"Human blood?" Rin asked unhesitant

"No, it's definitely youkai blood"

"Are they dead?" she questioned.

"Yes" he answered.

Rin sighed in relief though Youkai's weren't uncommon to her she still detested the site of live ones, except her lord and Jakken, dead Youkai's didn't sway her in the least.

"I'm going to investigate" he said as he started to leave.

"May I come?" Rin pleaded.

Looking back Sesshomaru said nothing and continued walking; many times when the open-ended question was never precisely answered Rin would just silently follow him though she knew he could probably sense her presence and allowed her to accompany him because of the low severe ness of danger.

Sesshomaru's pace hasted in when the smell diverted to a more central location, Rin didn't try to hide the fact she was there and tried to keep pace with him as he zoomed through the forest. As the smell grew thicker in his nostrils, the pace grew as well; Rin's died out quickly after and he turned over to scoop her up in his arms and continued.

At the edge of the peak Sesshomaru and Rin looked down at the bled out corpses of the dead Youkai's. Sesshomaru jumped down into the pit to make a closer assessment of the corpses; Rin looked over at one of the bodies and noticed the fact that the flesh hadn't started decaying.

_Inuyasha was here…_Sesshomaru thought to himself. _I can smell him everywhere… _

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru as he stared at the corpse of un-decaying flesh before him, she thought he looked deep in deliberation so she kept a low glaze on the mid-drift of the tree in front of her, sighing Rin thought back to earlier.

"Rin lets go" He said swiftly.

"Of course my lord" she said.

As they left the tattered area Rin walked uneasily behind Sesshomaru, she had a lot on her consciousness and wished she could express them with her lord; but his unwilling aura made it hard for her to comply, suddenly Rin notice Sesshomaru discontinue his walking; turning her head over the side of his back she saw his moment of pause and shock filled her eyes.

End of chapter 4: hope you enjoyed it! See you in the next chappie XP


	5. Discoveries of Fading

_**The Sacrifices**_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine, no shocker; like I would write my own fanfic. That's right up there with admitting you were Tinkie Winkie.

**Chapter 5:** _Discoveries of fading _

Disclosure from Rin's eyes darting out upon the darken figure, her eyes still well full of shock stared down as Sesshomaru looked at her in bewilderment. Small gasps of breathe expelled out as her eyes looked upon the unknowing creature.

"What is it Rin?" he asked.

Precariously she turned her head up to her lord as she heard her name identify; "nothing my lord, nothing at all."

He studied her as she dropped her face back down, deliberation reflected on the sides of her cheeks as she thought about the object lying in front of her. Rin lifted her face just to meet the wearily and watchful glare of her lord, she knew he would not believe it was simply _nothing._

"What?" he asked again.

"The odd clothing, she…"

As Rin withdrew before finishing her statement Sesshomaru looked over at the stumbled body of mud; there was a red line of blood that had trickled down the side of her cheek but was dry and crusted to her face now. She had looked as if she were sleeping or even dead, but without another thought Sesshomaru grabbed the back side of her neck to pull her body adjacent to his length, feeling warmth raise into his hands he knew she was still alive.

Rin watched as the girl was exposed in front of her, glancing at her lord she took note his eyes were on her as if he were waiting for a command.

"Are we going to take her with us?" Rin asked.

"Would _you_ like that?" he asked.

Sudden redness rushed to Rin's cheeks and the outer face, she slowly nodded her head and quickly bowed to him; Sesshomaru looked down at her and gave a small smirk.

"Than we will bring the girl." He replied

Sesshomaru disengage her throat from his hand to his backside and gently lifted Rin into his frontal arms, pulling her thighs up he rapped his arms under them both and Rin leaned more forward to his neck as she pulled the back arms of the young girl closer to her; even though her eyes were closed Rin could tell she was a pretty girl. Sesshomaru began to pick up speed as their hair blew about their faces, sweat poured out as Rin's rigid glair shifted from the girl to the severe closeness of her lord's neck.

Running consecutively Rin looked up at her lords broad view of his brow, his misty fluff was sliding down as he ran with two girls about his body. Her face redden at that though as she quickly pull it back over his shoulders and stole another glance at his face; but relief came when she saw the tip of Jakken's staff.

Jakken had paced about in a ringed circle so long it made an impression within the dirt of the forest grounds, the two-headed dragon Awe and Oun asphyxiated their heads into the air as they sensed their masters presence; quickly Jakken turned around to see Sesshomaru land in front of him with the two females.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Jakken as he ran toward him.

Lightly placing Rin down Sesshomaru turned from his backside and placed the unconscious mud pile down abruptly next to his feet. Rin rushed quickly to the girl's side and propped her head up as Jakken stood still in his tracks.

"My lord, you've taken in another woman?" Jakken asked questionable

"Don't be stupid Jakken"

Looking away Jakken crossed his arms with his staff _its bad enough with ONE woman here, _

he thought quietly to himself.

Rin looked down at the girl in her arms; she had studied her features before now but was fully taking her in. She could feel her intakes of breath and the wind pass over her as she tried to wipe the dust away from her eyelids; suddenly Rin thought she saw movement from the corner of her left eye. A small pitch of sound wavered from her lips as her eyelids stirred about, Rin removed her hands from her head and looked up at Jakken who was still standing with his arms crossed over, quickly returning rearward Rin found herself staring into two brown eyes.

The girl frantically jumped to her fore legs but kept her glaze on Rin "Who, who are you?" she asked hesitantly.

"My name is Rin, what's your name?" Rin said calmly.

"Kagome Higirashi" she said shakily.

Rin extended her hand out to Kagome as she rose to her feet, as she reached out to give her the appendage Kagome turned her head down and noticed the vassal at Rin's far left side.

"What is that?" she asked.

Looking over Rin turned her head to follow the pointed line Kagome had made towards the toad-like vassal that seemed to still be upset over something.

"Oh, that's Jakken" Rin said quickly.

Kagome approached Rin's side "Is he a youkai?"

"Yes" she replied.

Looking at him Kagome didn't seem to get trepidation from him, he turn his head away again as she examined him from afar. Suddenly Kagome felt a chill shoot up her spine as she turn away from the imp.

"She's finally awake then" he said.

"Yes my lord" answered Rin.

Fear struck Kagome as the youkai began to walk toured her, she could feel weaken in her legs as she wanted to sprite from the immediate danger she felt herself descend into. Even the calm demeanor on Rin's face brought no justice or satisfaction to her fear of him. Sesshomaru watched her eyes as she stepped away from him, and smelling the blood rise off her.

_She was there…with Inuyasha…_

"Rin, take her to a spring and have her cleaned up." He said sternly

"Yes my lord" she said quickly.

Taking her arm Rin walked her passed Sesshomaru whose charismatic stare never exited Kagome's eyes tell well out of the viewing range of the spring pools. Turning her head forward Kagome followed in tail behind Rin as they made their way out to the forest springs that lined the edge of the back entrails. Rin placed her hand in the warmth of the water as Kagome started to untie her clothes from her body; gently she climbed in and with the first bath she had in 24 hours Kagome quickly scrubbed the dried blood off of her cheek.

Feeling battered and massed; Kagome felt cleaner when she had finally removed the mud and dirt from herself.

"Kagome can I ask you something?" said Rin.

"Sure Rin, anything." Kagome replied

Rin looked over at the mess of clothes Kagome had left next to the spring before entering, after looking at the odd style of it, she looked back at her.

"Are you from the future?"

Fin--- C u in the next chapter!


	6. Reflections

_**The Sacrifices**_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine, he's ours; if you think about it wouldn't I be selfish if I didn't share?

**Chapter 6: **_Reflections _

"Well, I mean from your odd clothes and all." She quickly answered back.

Kagome felt the bare brisk of the unrepressed wind fly over the back of her head before she turned to face Rin's questionable answer. Gently twirling her head over, she met the girl's eager eyes with some astonishment of their own.

"How would you guess that Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Then you _are_ from the future?"

Kagome turned her head down to the mist filled pool to try and think of the question just given her, thoughts passed over her mind of her mother, her brother, and her wise grandfather. The more her home seeped into her mind the more she long to return to her "future". But as she lingered on the more the question didn't seem to fit.

"I wouldn't really call it the _future_, more like a different time period than yours." Kagome finally answered back.

_Hmmm_

"Is that so?" Rin answered.

Turning back Rin looked up at the blowing trees and released a sigh, she had felt an unwavering uneasiness and now that it had passed she was happy to surplus it all out in one sigh. Rin had felt sure that this girl was different, and knew she could trust her.

"Rin?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Yes Kagome?"

"How long have you been with that youkai?" Kagome asked.

Rin tilted her head over to the side to ponder the question; "About eight years now." She answered. "Why?" she asked.

Kagome placed her finger at the tip of her forehead and traced down the side of the frame where the strike of blood had previously been. She than placed the palm of her hand to support the cheek as she rubbed the outer part of her face. Rin looked down at Kagome as she still hadn't received an answer from her.

"Why do you ask?" Rin stated again.

"In that time, have you ever seen him _kill _anything? I mean brutally?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has had to at times." She answered.

Kagome shot her head up at Rin plainly stated answer, "AND THAT DOESN'T BOTHER YOU?" Kagome yelled, but retorted her head as she saw Rin's sadden expression.

"It did at first but I had to learn to live with it if I wanted to be with him." Rin said quietly

As Kagome thought back to the youkai who had mercilessly slaughtered the other Youkai's as if they were cattle, she remember that his blood lust was strong and he seemed to even smile at every cut. But Kagome also put into question, _why was I never killed?_ Thinking back on it Kagome thought, it seemed more like he was protecting her than trying to kill her.

"Rin?" asked Kagome.

"Hmmmm?"

"Did you ever think that he might ever kill you?" said Kagome.

"Wha… no, my lord would never." Said Rin

Kagome looked over at her face as she watched Rin's face fall into acquiescence; Rin's eyes trembled as her thoughts processed the last comments Kagome gave her. Thinking about the possibility that her lord would ever do that to her had uncertainness to it.

The tenseness of their conversation had put a silence between both girls; Kagome arched her back up as she made her way over to her mess of school clothes. Rin's glare on the edge of the spring wiped away when she rose to her feet. Kagome pulled her green skirt up over her legs and around her waist, looking back over at Rin Kagome wanted to say something but was sure what.

"Rin, you and that girl done bathing yet?" yelled Jakken.

Rin through her head up as she heard Jakken call her, Kagome quickly looked over at Rin as she turned around toured the voice she quickly yelled _yeah_.

"Come on Kagome lets get back." She said.

"Right" answered Kagome.

Walking closely behind Rin Kagome watched as the toad-like creature called Jakken seemed to join Rin's side from out of nowhere. She could feel animosity reviving from him but kept her head forward, not wanting the other youkai to think he was freighting her; even though she felt like an ant.

As they neared camp Rin looked up and saw Sesshomaru flicking his fingers loosely through a small deerskin-like keychain tied at the edge of his Tokijin; Kagome looked over as bursts of shiny red blotches quickly dispersed over Rin's face, they impede when she noticed Kagome looking. Rin looked over as Sesshomaru rose to his feet when Jakken finally caught up with them.

"Jakken where are they?" asked Sesshomaru.

Grabbing Kagome's hand she quickly walked out from behind her blind "here my lord!"

Kagome's head was faced toward the forest bed as Rin announced their presence; he looked over at her and nodded off. Not getting any resistance from her Rin walked over to her lord and Kagome followed in foot.

"My lord …" Rin started, but was cut off

With her head pointed towards the ground Kagome silently whispered into Rin's ear a question that had plagued her mind since she had arrived there, nodding her head Rin looked up at Sesshomaru.

"My lord, would it be possible to get her back home?" asked Rin

Flicking his eyes over at Kagome Sesshomaru pulled back some of his hair, "where is your village?" he asked.

Kagome tried to think of how she was going to explain to the youkai that she got there through a well. Then it hit her "The well!" she said aloud.

"The Bone-eater's well?" asked Rin.

"Yes, I mean I guess, I don't know what it was called; but when I came out of it thousands of Youkai's chased me into a forest." Kagome said in hast.

Looking down at his baited sword Sesshomaru clenched his fist together as he looked back at the concerned face of Rin. Kagome looked at their faces and knew something was amiss if he was actually caring this much about it.

"Sorry, but I can't send you back" he said silently.

"What, why?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Because to send people back through the well I would need three swords: Tensaiga, Tokijin, and Tetsusaiga." He paused "I have Tensaiga and Tokijin"

"Than where is the Tetsusaiga?" asked Kagome.

"My half-brother Inuyasha has it." He answered.

As Kagome heard him expel his last sentence she quickly looked him over of recollection, he had looked almost like the other youkai she had met the other day. Kagome had began to wonder if they were one in the same.

"This brother of yours would he consent to you borrowing his sword?" she asked.

"My brother and I don't have a good bond; even if we did being a full-blooded youkai I can't touch his sword." Answered Sesshomaru

"Well he's a youkai and he had no repercussions."

"Is that what he told you? Inuyasha is a half-breed, a hanyu. That sword of his protects humans, thus can only be touched by humans and half-breeds." Said Sesshomaru.

As the reel of memory played in her head Kagome remembered how he was protecting her, as if that was the means or the source of the demonic sword's power. Looking back up Kagome looked stern into Sesshomaru's eye.

"Than I shall retrieve it from him."

End of Chapter 6. Inuyasha is finally coming back (instead of just being talked about!)


	7. Tetsusaiga

The Sacrifices

A/N: I know it's been a while, but I'm finally getting back to this story.

**Chapter 7: **Tetsusaiga

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she elected herself to go on the hunt for Inuyasha; he passed off her quick enthusiasm as brash logic.

"Are you a fool?" Sesshomaru asked coldly "have you forgotten that your merely a human and wouldn't survive out there on your own." He said in a stern voice.

Kagome felt doubt fill her body, she hadn't considered the journey or even how she was going to convince the youkai's brother to give up the sword to her anyway. Just that no matter what she had to get back home to her mother, grandfather, and little brother.

"It doesn't matter" Kagome paused, "I'll still find him" she said with determination.

Rin couldn't help but smile; Kagome's boldness to seek the sword even knowing the consequences was something to be admired. She wished there was something more she could do for her.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said abruptly. "Can we not just go along with her, that way she'll have your protection if anything comes to attack us."

Kagome smiled as she turned her attention toward Sesshomaru, but his face masked in doubt gave Kagome a deafening feeling.

"This matter is of no interest to me, so I will not go out of my way to make it one." He answered coldly.

Kagome felt crest fallen when she heard Sesshomaru answer, slinking down to her ankles Kagome surveyed her environment and began to feel that without aid she may soon have a new home which started making her eyes fog with tears.

"My Lord" asked Rin

"What is it?" answered Sesshomaru

"Can we at the very least send Jakken with her?" asked Rin

Sesshomaru looked up at Jakken who had been idly listening to the conversation, "Well?" he asked. Jakken's face swelled "absolutely not! I will not play babysitter with a stupid human girl" he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head upward.

Rin sighed "well can't we do something for her?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru looked up at Rin with a steady glair; Rin felt his piecing eyes seep into her heart as he nonchalantly and flatly said _no. _

Kagome struggled to her feet hearing the continuous rejection of aid she felt if any, she was going to be alone on her journey home and standing still was only making it longer.

"Its fine, I'll go without help" Kagome said regrettably.

_Kagome_ thought Rin, but a small smirk spread across Sesshomaru's face. He watched Kagome gather her things and saw Rin's sympathy for Kagome a human weakness nonetheless he pulled Rin's arm back as she was about to make her way over to Kagome.

"Leave her be" he whispered into her ear. Rin stopped in pace, her face a frosty pink as she slowly cranked her head up to Sesshomaru.

"Yea, yes my lord" she answered timidly.

Kagome raised her head toward Rin who, still affected by Sesshomaru's touch bashfully smiled.

"Good luck Kagome" Rin said finally.

"Thanks, I'll need it" Kagome said passively.

The sun was reaching the horizon as Kagome look out on what she knew to be a treacherous journey. As she looked over at Rin who in a matter of minutes had gone from bashful to distress, she wanted to question but at that moment the youkai Sesshomaru loomed over her she retracted the thought.

_I've got to get home_ Kagome thought as started down the mossy grassed hill feeling the chill of Sesshomaru's eye's on her back with every step she made. At the bottom the air blew gently over the tall blades giving her a shaken feeling of being alone yet again.

"I wish mom were here" Kagome said walking through the tall grass, grasping at the tips of it like a scared child, she was scared she thought wishful thinkingly she had hoped that the youkai she had seen earlier was nearby so this could be over sooner.

"Jakken" said Sesshomaru

Hastily he hurried to his side "ye… yes me lord?"

"Get Un and Uum ready, now that she's far enough away" he said snickering. Rin dropped her head as a tear slumped down her cheek, she could feel the pain within her release all over her body.

"My Lord" Rin said hastily, Sesshomaru turned his head down to a tear stained Rin.

"What is it Rin?" he asked in a withheld voice.

"It's just that, well I just wanted I just wanted to know if Kagome was going to be okay?" Rin asked him with a stern face. Though he never lied to her, he disliked the expression she had on her face concerning his motives.

"It all depends on her ability to live, not mine." He said looking away.

"But my lord what if, what if that's not enough?" she said turning her head to the ground.

"Than she'll die" Sesshomaru said looking over at Rin, her eye's filled with fear of his last comment. _She can't she just can't_ thought Rin.

Kagome had been walking for what seemed to be hours in a direction she wasn't even sure was right, but she thought _at least something hasn't attack me_ in the clearing Kagome noticed a small stream of which she had been dying for a drink all morning she walked over, tossed her bag down and scooped up some water in her hands but before the spring water could touch her lips she heard a brooding voice behind her.

"What do you think you are doing girlie?" it said with a menacing hiss.

Kagome slowly cranked her head around to see what she had gotten herself into when fear seeped into her body, before her stood a ten foot tall green samurai dressed creature of the deep Kagome's limb's fell limp as she was official petrified.

"Well?" he hissed again.

Kagome scanned her mind for an answer but nothing would come out, her shaking hands dipped back into the stream that was the cause of the calamity in the first place.

"Wa...water, I ca I came here for so…some drinking wat…water" she said still shaken with fear.

"HAAAAAAA are you afraid of me?" he asked mockingly.

Kagome's eyes widen as her shaking continued, the creature's howls of laughter continued as Kagome felt that she would never see her home again.

"Well lucky for you you're just my type" hissed the creature as he let out a satisfying howl of laughter.

Kagome cringed at the thought of being anywhere remotely near that thing as a permanent stature, with a chuckle he gripped her by they neck and pulled her up closer to his eye level Kagome helplessly gripping at his arms for a release as he looked at her body with a full compliance.

"Eh and if your lucky I might even make you my seventh wife!" he said with a supercilious smile.

Kagome couldn't believe he had six already but with his demeanor she could probably figure out how he got them all. He loosen his grip around her throat and ran his thumb up her skirt revealing her panties, Kagome blushed as she instinctively through her hands down to cover her thighs.

"What are you doing!" she asked hesitantly but firmly

"A shy girl huh, I like shy girls" he said as he was reaching for her thigh again.

"Like This" Kagome heard another voice say from behind the creature a moment or two before a sound of a protruding sword from a sheathe scorched the air and plunged into the backside of the ten foot samurai. Kagome saw as his bug eyed face dart upward as his convulsing hands released Kagome from his capture, scurrying back Kagome watched in horror as the creature turned about to see who was assaulting him.

"Eh, bout time you turned around I thought you were frozen in fear" said the voice.

"Eh eck how, how dare you…you little runt" said the creature.

"I'll do hell lot more than dare!" he said.

Kagome looked up and thought _that __voice that__ voice it sounds familiar _inching over from where she was station Kagome wanted to see just who had come to her recue, discreetly as possible Kagome peered over towards the fighting and couldn't believe her eye's. _It's him _she thought _he's protecting me again_ that's when she noticed the large sword in his hands, _the Tetsusaiga _she thought as she looked back at the on going fight.

The creature had blood spilling from his shoulders to his knees as the final blow came down across his neck down to his torso crushing his armor and making his large body fall capsizing to the ground Kagome was relieved to see the creature gone as the youkai cockling replace his sword in his sheathe.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall" he said smugly as he looked over at Kagome who had her eyes squarely on him.

"Eh so you were the human huh, well don't think I did this for ya" he said flicking his ears.

Kagome rose to her feet, shocked that he didn't remember their last run-in and a little mad too.

"Hey" she said boldly making him turn his head back sharply.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked.

"Should I?" he answered.

Kagome couldn't believe how arrogant he was; she was repulsed by him but also knew that she was never going to get home with out his tetsusaiga.

"Well just how many times a week do you play Robin Hood?" she asked perturbed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Never Mind" she said irritated.

Grapping her bag Kagome stomped on ahead of his casual walking pace, _I know I have to get that sword but right now I could care less _she thought as she could hear him throwing out insults about her.

"Ah, hey human that's probably not the smartest way to go." He said with out stretched arms across his back head.

"Who asked you!" she screamed back.

"Feh, fine go that way no skin off my nose." He said.

Suddenly the air picked up with the smell of blood and youkai's he perked his nose up to sniff out how many their where when he heard a load shriek yards in front of him from the human girl he had just saved, grinning he pulled out his tetsusaiga from sheathe and quickly started for the direction it came from.

"Oh yaaa!" he yelled as he took off.

Off in the distance Sesshomaru smirked as he watched his brother barbarically charge after the youkai's. "Interesting" he said as Rin continued on the hope that Kagome would be safe.

**End of chapter seven, I'm sorry for the long update hope you like it. ;**


End file.
